


Rara Gets a Date

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Floof, Fluff, lots of floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: Feeling the weight of seasonal depression (It's real people!) she enlists the help of Kara and Alex danvers in getting a date.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/Red Daughter, red sun supergirl - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Rara Gets a Date

The weather in National City was HELLISH to say the least. Kara always joked that National City broke off from Krypton because it got so cold during the winter months. This year was different, not just that Lena was out of town during the holidays due to work, but that she had to coach a new member of the Danvers family: The Red Daughter AKA Natasha ‘Rara’ Danvers. She chose that name, as her first step towards independence. 

Kara was finishing up an assignment for CatCo, coffee on the table and snow pounding on the window. It was too hard to be snow, it was Nat. She chose to don her Red and Black suit - as it fit the season. Quickly putting her laptop away, Kara rushed towards the glass door to let Nat. in. 

‘What is with face?’ Natasha asked in her thick russian accent. Even after 6 months in National City, she made no attempt to get rid of it. This led Kara to develop the story that Nat was another cousin of hers that moved from russia. 

‘You can’t just hover there and wait for me! Go through the front!’ Kara was scolding her doppleganger like how Eliza would when she was a kid, 

‘..But man in front said no. So I went my own way.’ She said nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal. 

‘Well, since you’re here, do you want anything.’ Kara had given up at this point, instead choosing to make Nat comfortable at home.

Nat stared blankly at Kara, She’s still adjusting to be able to choose for herself. 

‘Here.’ Kara said as she handed Nat hot chocolate. 

Nat takes a curious sip. She recoils at the temperature, throwing it out the window with her powers. 

‘You can’t DO THAT!’ Kara yells, grabbed Nat’s wrist. 

‘It was hot.’ Nat replied with no sorrow in her voice.

‘It - ok. Ok…’ Kara pauses, putting her fingers on the bridge of her nose, shifting her glasses. 

‘What is wrong?’ 

‘Why did you visit? huh?’ Kars snaps at Nat. 

‘I sorry. I..have problem…’ Nat is shy to confess something to Kara. 

‘Yeah, throwing mugs out windows.’ 

‘No. Have problem with….girls.’ 

‘Yeah? Tell me about it.’ Kara sarcastically remarks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

‘You have Lena. I have no one. It lonely.’ Nats eyes are towards the ground. She felt embarrassed that she - birthed to be a weapon - felt lonely.

‘Hey...You’re me, basically, so I went through what you did.’ 

‘What you do?’ 

‘I saw my sister.’ 

ALEX DANVERS OFFICE. DEO. 

‘Great. I gotta deal with two useless lesbians.’ Alex sighed out as she took a sip of her wine. 

‘Please, alex. Please Help.’ Nat was pleading Alex, with the same ‘puppy eyes’ Kara could do.

‘I’m not even gonna look at you. You’re doing the thing.’ 

‘Thing?’ Nat asks, knowing all too damn well what she’s doing. 

Alex sighs, knowing what it’s like to feel so alone, Seeing everyone around you happy with other people. It’s not that Nat was unhappy, but she was at that stage in her life where she wanted to share those experiences, those memories. 

She needed another Lena Luthor. 

Problem was, there was only 1 Lena Luthor. Even across the multiverse, no other Kara Danvers has Lena. 

The women talked for hours, going through pots of coffee for Kara and Nat, and bottles of wine for Alex. Alex gave up at one point and drank directly from the bottle.

‘Y’know who you’d LOVE???’ 

Nat looks up with a curious face. 

‘Who?’

\-----NATIONAL CITY PARK-----

The park during the winter was converted into an ice skating rink. Alex, Kara and Nat arrive. The danvers hang back to give Nat her space. 

Nat was nervous, like really nervous. Looking out on the rink, she saw no one alone. Whether they were young newlyweds or older, everyone had a person. Nat couldn’t find this ‘mystery person’ Alex was talking about. 

The woman’s description was almost too good to be true. ‘A gorgeous brunette with highlights with green eyes.’ yeah...like a person like that existed. Nat was beginning to feel what she was all to familiar feeling: Anger. 

She was pissed at Kara & Alex. She was promised that she’d be happy, not be driven to Cloud 9 only to be dropped down that much further. She was in public, she could make a scene. 

‘Are you nat?’ chirped the woman. 

Nat spun around, not even skating at this point by cheating and using her flight to hover. 

‘Yes?’ 

‘Lucy. Lucy Lane. I’m an old friend of Alex’s.’ She chirped her introduction. Fuck, even more pretty than Nat imagined. 

‘Wow. you’re not from around here, aren’t you?’

Nat shook her head no. 

‘Well, I wouldn’t have known had you not told me.’ 

That hit Nat close to home. That she was able to fool someone that well. Lucy seemed nice, but Nat still had her guard up. 

‘T-thank you.’ Nat quietly said in her accent. 

There was an awkward pause as Nat was still working on her social skills. 

‘Want to skate?’ Nat asked, holding out her hand. She’s sweating bullets, hopefully Lucy doesn’t notice. 

‘Sure.’ 

Shit, nat didn’t think she’d get this far. 

‘The two find an open spot, which was fairly easy as the day had gone by and the sun was setting. They had an hour before the rink closed. 

‘Uh, Um..’ Nat was trying so hard how to navigate her next sentence. 

‘Hmm?’ Lucy hummed. 

Shit, Lucy was hitting her wall and her fatigue was setting in, while nat was distracted with her own thoughts, Lucy managed to rest her head on Nat’s shoulder.

Nat wasn’t told this would happen. 

Alex came over. 

‘What are you doi - aw.’ Alex had gone from pulling them out of there, to a protective mom in a matter of seconds. 

‘C’mon.’ Alex said as she guided Nat - still hovering at this point - off the rink. 

ALEX’ CAR. 

Kara was a little pissed, as Alex and her had been waiting for them to leave for the past 30 minutes when they said they’d be done.

‘Hey what the hell! -’ 

Kara was aggressively shushed by the party coming to her car. 

Still holding Lucy, nat gracefully puts her in the passenger seat. 

The group heads home. 

KARA’S APARTMENT

Nat had put Lucy on the couch. As Nat got herself a coffee - nowhere near as hot this time - she noticed how beautiful the city was at night. She wished the city could be like this all the time, but her powers needed the sun. it had been hours since their ‘Date’ if you could call it that. She sighed at Lucy through the reflection of the window, as looking at her directly felt wrong. Lucy was gorgeous, more so than she could describe in better lighting. Nat now understood how Kara felt everyday - at least a little bit of it - the responsibility of protecting someone. Lucy made her feel the weight of being a hero. She wasn’t just a statistic, she was a person. Nat was going down the dark path again in her mind. One of regret and ‘what if?’. A voice that was Lex’s. A voice that stopped her from being good, one that told her to hate everything about herself. Kara was the polar opposite, a person full of love, hope and compassion. She was the personification of her motto. Nat didn’t have one yet. The first thing she did when she came to Kara for help was choose her own name. They had been binge watching the MCU, and Nat had resonated with an underrated avenger: Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow). Natasha was a hero in her eyes, it also helped that Black Widow was russian. 

Natasha was her supergirl. 

Hearing a soft moan, she turned to see Lucy waking up. 

Once lucy cam to, she didn’t recognise where she was. She snapped into action, grabbing a mug on the nearby table SMASHING it into a jagged handle. 

‘Where the hell am I? Lucy sternly said, threatening Nat. 

‘It is me friend. Nat.’ Nat tried to be a supergirl in this situation. Being a hero isn’t just about fame or being pretty, or just saving lives. It’s about saving people. Whether that be as grant as stopping a suicide attempt, or calming someone down in a situation like this. 

‘Nat?’ Lowering the mug - she comes to her senses. 

‘We’re in cousin Kara’s apartment.’ 

‘What time is -?’ 

‘It’s roughly 11PM. Take it easy.’

Lucy looks around, seeing the mess she made with the mug. 

‘I. uh. Sorry about the mess.’ she apologised awkwardly, trying not to make a big deal out of it. 

‘It is stuff.’ nat reassures her. 

The two share a laugh, taking refuge in knowing that the other is not upset. 

‘I - um...should really get going.’ Lucy exclaims before heading into a guilt-driven monologue. She’s sorry for how she abused Nat’s kindness. How she’d like to really do it again sometime etc…

‘God, do they even have Uber’s go this late?’ Lucy has no luck getting a ride. 

‘I have better idea. Stay Here.’ 

‘Nat, I cant -’ 

‘Why not?’ 

‘Because it’s rude of me.’ 

‘No it’s not. I invite you to place, you say yes, everyone win. No?’ 

‘This is Kara’s apartment is it not?’ 

‘She is with Lena. she be back in morning.’ 

Lucy hesitates, Nat’s english might not be very good, but damn can she make a point. 

‘Fine. you got yourself a deal.’ Lucy yawns out. 

\-----MAIN BEDROOM----

Lucy was out as soon as her body met the mattress. Nat joined her after some light convincing. Nat was still wide awake - Kryptonian biological clocks were a little different, allowing them to have shorter sleep periods - still admiring Lucy. Nat felt awkward at first hugging her like this, being the ‘big spoon’ as Kara described. But after moments she felt like she could be here forever. 

END


End file.
